Finally
by KyosKitten
Summary: It's almost May and Tohru's feeling a little down and out. When Kyo finds her gone what will he do?


Howdy all! Kyo's Smitten Kitten here! This is my first fruba fic. I hope you all like it!! Anyway: I do not own  
  
Frits Basket or any of the characters. But doesn't owning a plushie means you own one of the characters? You bought   
  
that plushie with your own money! Agh, whatever. lol. ^^ Enjoy please!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tohru stood by her window, her elbows on the sill and her chin resting on her hands. The snow was so beautiful. So..peaceful.   
  
CRASH!!  
  
"You damn mouse! Get back here!"   
  
"Stupid cat! Why don't you watch where you're going!"  
  
Tohru turned around to see the two run by her doorway. She sighed. This was a typical normal day. It was close to May…close to that time when her mother had died. She pushed away from the window and walked downstairs, starting dinner.   
  
  
  
Kyo walked into the room, his face a little red and scratched. Obvious signs of fighting. He stopped in the doorway, just watching Tohru. She looked so beautiful. He wished he could tell her how he felt. How he loved the way she moved, the way she smiled, her laugh, her eyes, he loved her. She turned around as if she sensed his presence.   
  
"Oh, Kyo.." She started. Her heart skipping a beat.  
  
"Oi, Tohru. What's for dinner?"  
  
"Oh well, I thought I'd make some leek stew with some salmon and rice balls."  
  
"Sounds good." He said. Even though he despised leek stew, he'd eat it just for her. To make her happy, to see her smile.  
  
She smiled at him. Then it hit him. Her eyes, they seemed…empty today. Like there was no Tohru. She turned around and started on the stew. Kyo walked over to her and turned her face to look at him, his hand caressing her face.  
  
"Tohru…Are you ok..?" His voice was sincere and worried. His eyes searched hers deeply.  
  
"I'm..fine. It's just the weather." She looked down and he pulled his hand back.   
  
"All right…I'll be right back.." She nodded and he left for a minute.  
  
Kyo was so kind to her. How could she burden him with her troubles though. It was almost May and she still missed her mother deeply. Kyo came back 15 minutes later and dinner was ready.   
  
Everyone sat at the table except her.  
  
  
  
"Um…I'm going to go to bed now…I feel tired all the sudden" She said carefully.  
  
"Miss Honda, are you all right?" Yuki asked. Kyo looked at her worriedly. Something was wrong. He knew it.   
  
"Yes...Just tired." She smiled and retreated to her room.  
  
"Our poor delicate flower. You sweaty dirty men are working her too hard!" Shigure said with one of his perverted expressions. He then received a death glare from both "dirty sweaty men". Kyo stood up instantly after she left and walked after her without saying anything. He followed her up to her room where he hesitated to go inside. He pushed open the door and found her window open and Tohru no where in sight. Fear flooded his veins.  
  
"Tohru…"  
  
He jumped out the window and ran after her. She probably went through the forest somewhere. He had to find her. He knew she wasn't ok! Something happened to her and she needed to know, now, how much he loved her! He followed her footprints in the snow and soon found her underneath a large tree, soaked from snow , without shoes, without a jacket, without any source of warmth. She was passed out from the cold too. Crap.   
  
Kyo ran over to her and quickly took off his shirt, putting it over her delicate body.   
  
"Tohru…Why'd you go and do this…?" He muttered worriedly. "Don't you know..how much I love you…I'm always here for you...my sweet riceball." He half spoke to himself and half to her unconscious form. He had no idea how he was going to get her back without transforming. Oh screw it!   
  
He scooped her precious form into his arms, never letting her body touch his chest or stomach. He just had to keep her far enough away from him and they'd be fine. He started to run back home but his arms kept threatening to fall close to his stomach so he slowed to a quick walk. He finally got in sight of Shigure's house and started to walk faster until he found himself running, trying hard to keep her away from him no matter how much he wanted to hold her close…  
  
Kyo ran to the front door and kicked it open. Shigure and Yuki both stood up from the kitchen table, surprised and stunned at what they saw.  
  
"Kyo…what happened! What did you do to her!?" Yuki glared at him and looked as if he wanted to take Tohru from his arms.  
  
"Shut up! Just help me! Get me a heated blanket fast!" Kyo shouted at him as he ran up the stairs. His room was closest and he wanted to get her warm fast so he put Tohru in his bed. She looked pale, her lips were turning blue. He took his fingers and gently stroked her face, pushing her chocolate-brown hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Tohru…please stay with me. I love you too much to lose you to the cold. Please.." He laid his head down next to her and suddenly felt fingers run through his orange hair. He looked up suddenly and saw Tohru looking at him, her eyes half open.  
  
"Kyo…"  
  
"Shhh.." Kyo put a finger on her lips then pulled his hand away and leaned over to give her a soft lingering kiss. "Tohru…please...never do that again.."  
  
"…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I don't know...what came over me. I thought of my mother and how it's almost the anniversary of her death….Then I just ran… I had to visit her grave.."  
  
Kyo looked at her. Her eyes were coming back to normal.  
  
"Tohru…you should have just talked to me"  
  
"I brought a warm blanket" Yuki walked in, interrupting the moment. "Sorry it took so long to find it" He was followed by Shigure with a new shirt for Kyo.  
  
"Ah, our little flower. What has come over you my darling? Kyo looked so scared and poor Yuki, I can't imagine what the two were going through with you out cold from the cold." Shigure just loved to hear himself talk…  
  
Yuki heated up the blanket and started to put it on Tohru when Kyo took it and put it over her.   
  
"Stupid cat..." Yuki muttered. Kyo heard him perfectly but ignored him. He didn't care right now. Shigure sensed that Kyo needed to talk to Tohru so he pulled Yuki out of the room and shut the door.  
  
Kyo walked over to Tohru. She looked better. Her lips were no longer blue and her face had some color in it. She sat up on the bed and he sat next to her, taking one of her hands in his while the other caressed her face.   
  
"God…Tohru…you had me so worried…" I love you so much and I almost lost you…He thought.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kyo.."   
  
Oh hell…who cared!  
  
Kyo reached out and took her into his arms quickly, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go. He got about 12 seconds before turning into a cat, the longest ever. In about a minute he turned back and quickly got dressed while Tohru closed her eyes. He sat back down and took her face in his hand.  
  
"Tohru…I-I love you and when I saw your window open and then I saw you...lying there in the snow. You made me so scared. I thought I was going to lose you and then I don't know what I would have done.." A tear fell from his eye and he quickly brushed it away, looking down at the bed sheets. "I love you."   
  
Tohru stared at him. He loved her. He loved her. She quickly reacted and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too…"  
  
Shigure watched from the door. Finally.  
  
FINALLY 


End file.
